Currently, many people communicate remotely through network-enabled conferences. Network-enabled conferences allow people to interact in groups without having to travel. But these remote conferences may be confusing because they provide less context than in-person meetings. A conference participant in London, for instance, may not know who is speaking— the company's chief technologist in Boston or a vendor from New York. And it can be even more confusing when multiple participants are speaking at once.